


Genyatta Prompts

by LegendaryBard



Series: Ten One-Word Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBard/pseuds/LegendaryBard
Summary: Some short little Genyatta prompts, based on a random word generator.





	Genyatta Prompts

FAITH

“Have a little _faith,_ my student.” Zenyatta says quietly.

“I’m…” Genji’s fingers tighten on the handle of the blade. “I don’t know. I’m not sure.”

“I have seen the spirit that burns within you. It radiates and hums with your own soul, interconnected. Nothing can rob you of that.”

“I lost so much.” Genji’s voice is uncertain.

“But you haven’t lost this. I promise.”

Jointed metal fingers rest on his right shoulder.

“Call it forth, Genji. I believe in you.”

Genji takes a deep, steadying breath. He shouts a rallying cry, fully aware that his voice is unnatural, humming with the chunk of metal buried in his voice box. He hasn’t been able to successfully call the dragon since his incident with Hanzo.

Zenyatta gives him the strength, the warmth, that he’s been lacking. To call forth a dragon, your body could be in deep disrepair, but if your soul was broken…

Neon green blazes forth, coiling around the sword with fangs bared. The spirit dragon’s rippling mane blazes, horns sharp and jagged. It leaps off of the edge of the blade, paws splayed. Its eyes burn, proud and fierce. It is Genji’s old dragon, the one he remembers. A proud, ribbonlike body coils in the air, and the beast parts its jaws in a mighty, triumphant roar.

It disappears into wisps of green smoke.

Genji falls to his knees and trembles. It’s not sadness- it’s _joy._

“Your faith has rewarded you.” Zenyatta’s grip on his shoulder momentarily tightens.

Genji turns, grabs his master, and embraces him as hard as he can.

“You were right,” Genji half-sobs. “You’re always right, master.”

 

QUICK

“You’re always so slow, master!” Genji laughs. Although he is many years Zenyatta’s senior, childish impatience runs through his veins. Zenyatta continues to float at his steady pace, giving a soft hum.

“Our destination will not disappear if we are a few minutes late.” Zenyatta tells him.

Genji gives a groan that is half indulging his master, half exasperated.

“Stop and enjoy the sunshine, Genji.”

 

MENACE

“You are a little menace,” Zenyatta chuckles.

The fat, ferret-like little dragon cocks its head almost quizzically. The little beast is currently covered in moist dirt, which clings to its scales like cement. The dirt came from the plant Zenyatta had been watering; the little dragon underestimated its size and accidentally tipped the pot right over. Fortunately it was close enough to the ground to not shatter, but there is soil everywhere, which Zenyatta will have to sweep up.

He gathers up as much of the soil as he can with his hands and deposits it back in the pot. The plant, which spilled out with its dirt, quickly goes after.

He gathers the dragon in his arms. It makes a soft cooing noise, nuzzling its overlarge snout against Zenyatta’s neck.

“Master, have you seen-” Genji walks in, stopping mid-sentence upon sighting his dragon. “You’re dirty! What have you been up to?”

He motions to take the dragon from Zenyatta’s arms. The creature affectionately slithers from Zenyatta’s care to Genji’s, wrapping around his neck and shoulders like a scarf.

“I think we could all use a bath,” Zenyatta says, brushing a clump of dirt off of Genji’s armor. The cyborg snorts, amused.

“I think so, master. Whether or not this little demon will actually behave-” He presses his thumb and forefinger against the dragon’s plump cheeks, and it sticks out the tip of its tongue- “Is impossible to tell, though.”

 

PATIENT

“This may be a painful memory for you, but I would like to know. You have told me how you became what you are, but what was it like, being in Doctor Ziegler’s care?”

“Being her patient was certainly not fun.” A laugh shared between the both of them. It’s an old wound, one that has been healed. His sensitivity and self-consciousness was alleviated by his master’s very presence, although he has made great strides on his own. “I was young and terrified of death. Doctor Ziegler told me I asked her at least three times a day- ‘Am I going to die?’- and I would forget her answer every time. It was very difficult. Possibly the most difficult experience of my life.”

“How did you manage?” Zenyatta’s interest cannot be expressed by his face, but his voice and the slight tilt of his chin expresses his curiosity.

“Without McCree, I would’ve died.” Genji says with faint certainty. “He gave me hope.”

“Doctor Ziegler didn’t?”

“She was my doctor. It wasn’t until much later she became my friend.” Genji recalls. “McCree was- I think- the closest friend I ever had, even before I was injured. Most days when I woke up he would be there, would tell me a foolish joke or some bit of news. He was the light of my world- Until I met you, of course.”

A genuine laugh from Zenyatta, that tinkles like a bell. “You flatter me. Did you ever try a romantic pursuit?”

“If he asked, I would’ve said yes,” Genji recalls dreamily. “But he didn’t, which suited me fine. I think I would’ve preferred to just stay friends.”

“I regret I was not there to help council you through your tumultuous beginning.” Zenyatta says.

“I wish you could’ve been there, too.” Genji gives a slight shrug. “But I think I learned many things as Doctor Ziegler’s patient. She and McCree helped shape me into who I am.”

 

FIEND

“You are a fiend,” Sanzang’s voicebox pops and hisses, a blown-out speaker. “A cut-throat, a scoundrel-”

“And you are a fool.” Oni responds. His voice is warped, mutated, bastardized by his new form. “A handsome fool, but a fool nonetheless.”

“You aren’t going to breach this sanctum. Nothing in here is yours to take.”

“And who’s going to stop me?” Oni growls. “You? No.”

Sanzang shifts in the rubble he’s been lying in. One of his arms is damaged- not irreparably, but he’ll need proper attention to it at a later date.

“If you get up, I’m going to kill you.” Oni tells him. He paces for the tall wooden doors of the monastery, casual as you please. He doesn’t expect resistance. Sanzang is broken.

“I’ll marry you.” Sanzang offers. His voicebox lets out a soft, snapping hiss.

Oni stops moving.

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Sanzang croaks.

With Sanzang’s marriage comes immortality. Oni may be a demon, but he has not been able to grab immortality for his own. It’s a far sweeter prize than what lays within the inner walls. He paces back to Sanzang and kneels beside him.

“If this is a trick, I will devour you.” He says. “That is a far easier way to gain your immortality.”

“Is this not the sweeter way, demon?” Sanzang’s voice fizzes. Oni’s garish face and fangs bare in an unpleasant grin.

He scoops Sanzang up, bridal style, and carries him away.

 

ORPHAN

“Although they died, I never felt like an orphan. I still had a home at the Shimada castle. I had the elders, I had Hanzo.” Genji says.

“Was it nice to have a family?”

“Mother was kind.” Genji replies. “She tempered Father’s wrath. She kept me out of lots of trouble when I was a little boy.”

“And your father?”

“He didn’t know how to be kind. Our grandfather- on Father’s side- was not exactly a nice man, and he raised Father to be the same. Enough about me, though- I know so little about you, Master.”

“There is not much to know.” Zenyatta says simply. “I was born in an omnium in the northern part of India.”

“Ah.” Genji surprises himself with how frequently he forgets Zenyatta does not have a human upbringing. He is so humanlike with his words, his gestures, his dress, that it slips his mind. “Are all omnics orphans?” He asks, ponderously. His master likes to dwell on questions such as that, ones that are practical but have philosophical leanings.

“No,” Zenyatta decides. “We have not lost parents if we never had any to begin with. But that doesn’t mean we cannot find family.”

Under the visor, Genji smiles.

 

CRACKDOWN

“I know this establishment is mistreating its omnic staff.”

Genji slams his palms down on the counter. The human standing there blinks.

“If you have a complaint, you’ll have to take it up with-”

“I’m taking it up with you. I saw what you did,” Genji seethes. “I was watching. You don’t put your hands on your employees, and just because they’re made of metal doesn’t mean it’s okay-”

“They can’t feel it.” The man attempts to dismiss him. Genji almost lunges for his throat, but Zenyatta’s hand grabs his wrist tight.

“Don’t,” Zenyatta whispers. “Let me handle this. Go back to our table, finish your drink.”

“Zenyatta-” He has to resist the urge to wrench his hand out of Zenyatta’s grip and get up in the human’s face. He takes a deep breath, pulls his hand away, and pads back to their booth.

Zenyatta and the human talk amongst eachother, indistinct from this distance. Another human comes by, a manager of some variety. The two humans discuss, with Zenyatta occasionally chiming in. The manager’s face gradually grows redder and more flustered. The manager starts chastizing the other, voice snowballing and gaining anger until he’s is practically shouting. The human employee sputters frantic excuses, and Genji watches with a wicked sense of schadenfreude.

Zenyatta floats over fifteen minutes later.

“A much cleaner way of punishing him.” Zenyatta says softly.

“What did you do?”

“I told the manager who I was and what his employee was doing. The manager handled it from there.”

“Ah, you’re _famous,_  master.” He raises his empty cup in a mock-cheer.

He gets the feeling Zenyatta would be smiling.

 

FLIRT

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Genji asks, sidling up beside Zenyatta.

“Oh, yes. I’m made of metal, I fell very swiftly.” Zenyatta has a twinkle of amusement in his voice.

“Zenyatta,” Genji groans, “That’s not how it works.”

“My apologies. Let’s try again.”

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“I turned off my pain receptors, so no.”

“Zenyatta!” Genji brays.

“I’m sorry, my student. I promise, I’ll do it properly this time.” An electronic snort of mirth, and Zenyatta gestures for Genji to try again.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“There is no pain in the Iris.” Zenyatta replies harmoniously.

“Forget it!” Genji moans.

 

REVOLT

“What did you think of your brother, Genji?”

“I think he looks ridiculous. Our father must be rolling in his grave.” Genji snorts. “Did you see his piercings? And that undercut-”

“I had the feeling that Hanzo was very traditional. I did not expect it.” Zenyatta nods.

“I thought I was the only one in our family who could revolt against tradition.” Genji sounds almost proud. “He surprised me.”

“Was it a pleasant surprise?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Genji snickers. “I think I still win. An omnic boyfriend, a cyborg body-”

“Green hair,” Zenyatta murmurs, and Genji laughs.

“You like my green hair.”

“Whenever I see it, I also see your wonderful face.” Zenyatta sighs.

 

DREAMER

“Do you dream, master?”

“Hmm. Not quite.”

“Not quite?” Genji questions.

“I don’t dream the same way you do. Every dream I have is lucid- And they’re not dreams, so much as my subconscious mind projecting scenarios and imagining. They’re like… Daydreams when sleeping. I do not have nightmares. None that I cannot turn back, anyway.”

“It must be nice to not have nightmares,” Genji says wistfully.

“I would take them from you if I could.” Zenyatta lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine. When I wake up, I know you are there. That’s all I need.” 

 


End file.
